pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slavery
End of Eternity Final Wish House of the Beast Howl of the Carrion King Impossible Eye Jackal's price Burnt Offerings Fortress of the Stone Giants Hook Mountain RotRL Player's Guide Sins of the Saviors Skinsaw Murders Spires of Xin-Shalest Armageddon Echo Children of the Void Decent into Midnight Endless Night Memory of Darkness Shadow in the Sky Campaign Setting Classic monsters Revisited Dark Markets Dragons revisited Dungeon Denisins Revisited Gazeteer Gods and magic Guide to Absalom Guide to Korvosa Guide to the Multiverse Guide to Darkmoon Vale Into the Darklands Cheliax companion Elves companion LoF Companion Osirion Companion Qadira Companion Second Darkness Players Guide Taldor Companion 7 Swords of Sin Beyond the Vale of Souls Carnival of tears Clash of the Kingslayers Crown of the Kobold King Crucible of Chaos Entombed with the Pharaohs Flight of the Red Raven Gallery of Evil Hungry are the Dead Pact Stone Pyramid River into Darkness The Demon Within Tower of the Last Baron PFS senarios: Asmodeus Mirage Eye of the Crocodile King Frozen Fingers of Midnight Guide to organized play Many Fortunes of Grandmaster Torch Prince of Augustana Slave Pits of Absalom Stay of Execution Trouble with Secrets Third Riddle I don't have access to any PFS after the Trouble with Secrets so this may be added to -- :Uh, is this every source that mentions slavery? I think we can safely include the CS's overview of slavery as an economic policy or worldwide social institution and leave it at that, unless another source specifies further information on an element of it as a practice. Adding names of specific slavers, slaving communities, slaves, etc, is beyond the scope of what I think this article should be. -- yoda8myhead 01:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, after I mentioned the number of possible sources on the slavery on the "where is slavery legal?" thread on the boards, I had a few people in the chat room mention that although they might not want to actually help write the article, if I posted the list, they would help me weed out the actual information on laws/cultures from the bad sources that are just "this person was sold into slavery in their youth" or "this dragon has this area set aside because she is thinking about taking slaves". As I got notes from someone on a particular source, I was going to take it off the list above (or have them take it off the list) I was hoping doing it this way would allow more people to feel they could have a foot in the door on the wiki, as it were. I've gotten 3 emails already with notes to remove sources from the list or with quotes with page numbers of relevant passages. I hope these people continue to contribute (Thank you all). It was an experiment in a way to get more people involved on a hot subject. I was going to break it up by region and race (with regions such as Varisia that may have multiple views split up further). This came around since the above mentioned thread is the 4th asking where in Golarion slaves are legal to own and/or sell, or if Hobgoblins (or insert othe humaniod here) were natural slavers. sorry for the long winded-ness. I prolly should have explained it earlier, but my battery on my laptop was almost dead when the search finally finished (because of the number of hits, it took over 45 minutes to go through all the PDFs)Cpt kirstov 03:29, October 13, 2009 (UTC)